EMERGENCIA DE AMOR
by Nat Kruger
Summary: amm no se que se pone aquí :) así que el que lo lea espero disfrute mi historia.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Esto se me ocurrió de repente es una adaptación que me gusto como quedaría con mi pareja favorita espero me den consejos por que no se como poner las cosas jeje **

**Disfruten :)**

En medio de la muchedumbre de las estrechas calles de tokyo un velo de novia se asomaba, tomadas por la mano como si la vida se nos fuera en ello –"¡Deténganse!"—El ramo que sostenía cayó al suelo, siendo pisoteado sin piedad y ella perseverante aferrándose a mí mano haciéndome correr más de prisa. Sólo vi como aquellos que nos perseguían caían tras colisionar con un carrito de comida.

2 Horas después.

Hay bendiciones inesperadas. Y nos llegan dificultades inesperadas que sacuden nuestras vidas desde el núcleo. – se ve un auto aparcar fuera - Cuando algo de repente sucede, eso nos da diferentes expectativas.

En la entrada de la iglesia puede verse entrar a 2 chicas una con un elegante traje sastre color negro de cayera cobalto y a su acompañante un poco más bajita, vestía un vestido precioso de novia de cabellera ocre y un poco sorprendida.

"Puede ser confuso… "- La más alta seguía caminando con decisión – "y no se puede pensar cómo lograr a superar esa situación "– los mira fijamente y continua – "los niños de ahora lo llaman colapso mental. Cuando este tipo de cosas suceden, incluyendo a un sacerdote como yo… cae en un estado de "colapso mental". – Tapa el micrófono – "Nat... Natsuki, ¿De verdad vas…?"

No responde de su bolsillo saca un papel que entrega a el sacerdote y voltea al público, dando una reverencia la de más bajita esta en shock por lo que su compañera la voltea para que haga una reverencia también.

"Hoy vamos a celebrar una boda aquí. Tenemos nuestras razones, así que por favor entiendan nos con ayuda y bendición del cielo, ayúdenos a recibir el amor de dios. "– unas vez terminadas se voltean y con cara burlona Natsuki ve al sacerdote diciendo "Lee lo que te escribí" lo que ocasionó que este no la viera con buen cara.

"La novia, Natsuki Kuga que esta frente a mí en estos momentos. Antes de mi vocación a dios, fue mi alumna favorita cuando fui profesor en la escuela de medicina. Ella es guapa, brillante y siempre tenía buenas calificaciones. . . "– ambas reían por lo bajo, el sacerdote se quitó sus gafas y prosiguió – "Independientemente de esta situación, Hasta que su cabello cobalto se vuelva blanco ellas prometen delante de dios que van a amarse la una a la otra en cualquier dificultad Amen."

"AMEN! "– y sin perder tiempo volteo a un lado para ver a su ahora esposa saco de su saco los anillos y delicadamente lo coloco en su dedo. Al verlo puesto su compañera con los ojos en lágrimas la miro a los ojos – "Lo siento y gracias "– la agarro y la beso fuertemente todos aplaudían y el sacerdote miraba con felicidad a ambas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus comentarios :) aquí les dejo la conti aunque es muy corto. **

**Espero lo disfruten n_n**

_"En el budismo, se dice que el esposo y la esposa se reúnen después de 7000 "Gup" del destino. Gup significa el tiempo que tarda una sola gota de lluvia cada mil años en perforar una roca tan grande como una casa. Así que el matrimonio es una especie de milagro. Pero dependiendo de cómo vivas tu vida como esposo y esposa, ese milagro desaparece en la galaxia de Andrómeda."_

3 Años después

En un consultorio médico se encontraba una mujer de cabellera color cobalto.

-"El vaso esta medio vacío, ¿verdad?"- miro desafiante al médico –"así que, ¿Cómo podría decir ella que esta medio lleno? Me estoy muriendo de sed, por lo que no es suficiente." – Se echa hacia atrás y empieza a imitar a su mujer – "oh! El vaso esta todavía medio lleno" – deja de hacerlo y golpea el escritorio lo que hace que el medico se sobresalte – "¿¡No es una locura decir eso!?"

Mientras tanto en otro consultorio una castaña con una cachucha escondiendo su cabellera miraba el suelo.

"Ni siquiera tengo ganas de discutir … me siento cada día mas aletargada y me siento como una perdedora que no tiene ningún propósito en la vida "

En el otro consultorio…

-"De buena manera me esfuerzo por entender. Pero no puedo desarrollar una mentalidad positiva. Perezosa, ignorante, descuidada. No hay nada que sepa hacer, ni que quiera hacer ¡Ni siquiera lo intenta!" – Poniendo su mano en la frente y tomando un respiro continuo sus quejas –"Además no hay nada en su lugar. Incluso el plato del perro, debe ir enfrente del perro. ¿No es raro acaso verlo encima del comedor? "- Separa de su asiento – "Entonces ¡POR QUE TENGO QUE ACLARARLE ESO TODAS LAS MAÑANAS! Por qué tan pronto como abro los ojos en la mañana, porque tengo que limpiar su plato todas las mañanas"

Mientras en el otro consultorio la castaña se retiraba la cachucha de la cabeza. El medico se acerca para examinar.

-"Oh, el tamaño creció de una moneda de 50 centavos a una de 10 pesos (Moneda mexicana), ¿Le ha mostrado esto a su mujer?" – regresando a su asiento

-"no, no quiero mostrárselo" – mirando con tristeza a un lado.

Continuando con una morena enojada.

-"Bien puedo hacer eso por ella. Pero solo porque me queje un poco, ella dejo ir al perro y luego lloro a lágrima viva abrazando el plato del perro. "- Poniendo una postura seria en su asiento continua - "El problema es que, debido a la ignorancia y la falta de disciplina de una persona ¿Por qué tengo que vivir una vida tan agotadora?"

\- "¿Usted solía ser un estudiante de medicina?"

Regresamos con la castaña.

-"Podría ser que ella añada en mi comida drogas que expandan mis vasos sanguíneos" – Lo mira preocupada.

-"Por cierto, ¿Por qué su mujer dejo la escuela de medicina?"- Le miro el medico con atención

-"Su familia dejo de apoyarla, porque se casó con alguien como yo"- el medico solo hace una expresión de afirmación- "Todos en su familia son médicos, una familia de médicos."

-"oh, una familia de médicos, ya veo, por lo tanto su cuñado aun…"

-"No nos reconoce. Mi suegra es muy... "- no puede continuar pus se toma el pecho con fuerza- "De repente tengo dificultad para respirar"- apenas pudiendo hablar continua-"tome los medicamentos sobrantes para las enfermedades cardio vasculares que Natsuki no pudo vender, pero no puedo confiar en ella"- Sigue apretándose el pecho

-"La pérdida del cabello por el estrés se puede curar con la voluntad del paciente. Creo que la prioridad es que debe ser tratada por un psiquiatra"

La morena termina su vaso de agua y lo deja sobre el escritorio.

-"Es tan malo que incluso mi orina no tiene fuerza a mi corta edad"- mira al suelo con cara de enojo

-"Los síntomas de hiperestesia prostática benigna pueden provenir de estrés"- da su explicación haciendo gestos con las manos. –"Así que mi opinión es que antes que nada debe hablar con un psiquiatra."

Y así ambas salen del consultorio. Natsuki hacia su trabajo y la castaña sin ánimos por la vida se dirige asia su departamento esperando por no echar a perder un día mas la vida de su querida Natsuki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tarde mas de lo que pensé pero aquí esta el siguiente mas corto que los demás pero prometo alargarlos.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios. :)**

Mientras tanto una castaña llagaba a su apartamento arrastrando lentamente sus pies caminando hacia su habitación sentándose frente a su tocador quita lentamente la cachucha con la que salió de aquel consultorio donde al salir natsuki ni siquiera había sido para acompañarla a la parada del autobús, abrió el cajón y saco lo que parecía ser un estudio médico.

"Bien, esta es la última vez. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo por última vez" – Guardo los estudios y se miró de nuevo en el espejo no con mucho ánimo.

Mientras tanto natsuki se encontraba en la entrada de una sala privada de karaoke donde se encontraban reunidos los doctores y la directora a los que intentaba venderles.

"¡Levanta tu copa! ¡Kampaaai! – grito la directora levantando su copa

Un poco asustada retrocedió – "lo mejor es venir en otro momento"- pensó. Pero su kouhai venia llegando por el pasillo.

"No creo que sea allí, es la habitación equivocada" – lo miro rogando que si fuera la equivocada.

"es esa, la directora es como un hombre, solo sopórtalo un poco y conseguirás lo que quieres además es igual que tu sempai" – le dio una palmada en el hombro y abrió las puestas para que ambos entraran.

Dentro había una pelea intensa por ver quien ganaba a la directora en beber más cerveza.

"Directora" – esta dejo su tarro vacío y el otro tipo cayo en coma.

"Ah llegaste" – miro al kouhai de natsuki con una sonrisa.

"Ella es la persona de la farmacéutica de la que le hable"

"Entren, entren! No pierdan tiempo y vengan a tomar una copa , vete para allá ella se sentara a mi lado" – le dijo a su compañero de junto que no podía moverse mucho, no con mucho ánimo natsuki fue a su lado – "denle un tarro, toma sin miedo" – cuando se sentó esta le sirvió un enorme tarro con cerveza y se le acerco más – "usted es muy guapa, debiste traerla antes " – le dijo al kouhai que solo le sonrió.

"Hola, mi nombre es Natsuki Kuga"

¿Fue a la escuela con el Dr. Sakumisu?

Oh, sí. Se enteró de los productos de mi compañía farmacéutica, ¿verdad?

La directora aprovecho de la presentación de Natsuki para bajar su mano y tocar suavemente su pierna – "¿Cómo puede ser tan duro?" – sobresaltada miro a su kouhai que solo encogió sus hombros. – "Debes estar muy cansada" – bajo un poco más Natsuki miro a su kouhai que solo miraba con expresión de "esto ya valió" pero Natsuki la detuvo.

"La razón por la que vine aquí es …" – pero no la dejaron continuar

"Hablar de trabajo me da jaqueca. Ya que es la primera vez que nos vemos vamos a beber y disfrutar. Nosotros los médicos estamos muy estresados" – puso una mano en su hombro y le acerco otra cerveza.

"No es cierto" – pensó para sus adentros y como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos la directora grito.

"SI! Ahora vamos a beber!"

"KAMAPAI !"- Gritaron todos. Mientras Natsuki sobaba las sienes le dio un codaso la directora y reacciono – "KAMPAI" – tomo su cerveza y la alzo y la directora no desaprovecho ningún momento, cruzo sus brazos – "bebida de amo, bebida de amor" – y ambas tomaron su tarro.

Mientras la directora jugaba con Natsuki, Shizuru hacia la cena se podía ver el esfuerzo que había hecho por preparar tan magnifica cena, aunque se le quemaba el agua ella seguía picando la verdura del estofado favorito de Natsuki, cuando escucho su teléfono sonar. Al ver quien era no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

"Si, madre"

Natsuki bebía una cerveza, tas otra, tras otra la directora no dejaba que dejara de beber , todos ya estaban muy animados natsuki se subió a la mesa y comenzó a bailar le siguió la directora que no dejaba de coquetearle en ningún momento bailaban muy pegadas y los demás las animaban.

"Madre, por favor escúchame…" – no hubo respuesta - "madre" – shizuru guardo el celular quería llorar pero escucho que el estofado que estaba en la estufa se estaba derramando corrió para apagarlo pero sintió una opresión en el pecho cayó al suelo, tomo el celular y marco al único número que pensó le podría ayudar.

Lejos de hay se veía como varias personas salían de un bar-karaoke

"Buenas noches"

"por favor vaya a casa con cuidado"

"Buenas noches " – Natsuki dejo a la directora en su coche – "vaya con cuidado"

"me encanto esta noche" – dijo la directora que acerco a Natsuki hacia ella para besar su mejilla – "Adiós" – y se fue.

"Natsuki, Buenas noches" – dijo su kouhai y también se fue del lugar

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar había bebido demasiado, un mesero corrió hacia ella y le entrego la caja de medicinas que debió a ver vendido a la directora.

Arrastrándose hacia el botiquín la castaña trataba de alcanzar la alacena donde se encontraba el medicamento que necesitaba para esos casos dejo caer el botiquín, busco sus pastillas no las encontraba encontró unas similares y las puso en su mano de un jalón sin ver si era realmente la dosis adecuada. Pero antes de tomaras llego un recuerdo a su mente – "Es debido a una enfermedad cardiovascular. Por eso sientes presión en tu corazón repentinamente. Inténtalo"- Las dejo caer y quedo inconsciente. En la cocina solo se escuchaba la olla que estaba derramando su contenido.


	4. Chapter 4

**Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo lamento la tardanza.**

-Se encontraba caminando sobre las calles de tokyo con un dolor de cabeza horrible y una caja de medicinas que le recordaban lo mísera que era su vida, tuvo un revoltijo en el estómago y corrió a las macetas que se encontraban en un local y vomito todo lo que había comido posiblemente, vaya que había bebido demasiado se limpió la boca y para su mala suerte comenzó a llover había olvidado su sombrilla en casa.

"La vida solo necesita un buen golpe"

\- "No puedo coger un taxi si está lloviendo"

Comenzó a caminar perezosamente de nuevo con la caja entre sus manos la lluvia caía sobre ella y una persona que corría a refugiarse le golpeo el hombro haciendo que la caja y el medicamento salieran y cuando las había terminado de levantar el agua que había caído provoco que esta se deshiciera. Con el enojo y el mal día que había tenido se desquito con las pequeñas cajitas aplastándolas y pateándolas.

Por fin llego a casa y estaba todo a oscuras al prender la luz saludo.

"Estoy en casa, tráeme una toalla quieres" – esperaba respuesta mientras se sacaba la ropa mojada pero nadie respondió. Miro hacia el sofá y ahí se encontraba una castaña recostada – "Toalla!"- no le contesto – "Shizuru" – se acercó enojada al sofá – "¿Qué acaso no escuchas? ¿estas durmiendo? Cuando alguien llega a casa al menos deberías recibirlo" – Shizuru continuo en el sofá

\- "En la mañana te dije que te llevaras una sombrilla ¿acaso no pudiste comprar una? ¿Cómo puedes vivir así?"- dijo con voz cansada y queda

\- "Bueno, sabes tú en casa solo duermes y comes" – se acercó a la mesa a tomar una toalla que había sobre una silla se secó el cabello.

\- "¿Por qué tenías apagado tu teléfono?" – Natsuki siguió secándose no quería que supiera donde estuvo

\- "Tuve razones "- Miro que había una olla con comida sobre la mesa parecía que habían hecho engrudo, tomo la cuchara y al parecer esa era la cena –"que es esto" – lo acerco a su cara e inmediatamente lo alejo

\- "Estofado"

\- "¿Estofado? Basura diría yo" – miro con asco el estofado y lo dejo en la mesa– "acaso estudiaste nutrición solo por estar a la moda" – negando con la cabeza se dirigió a la pecera que se encontraba cerca – "¿pero qué…?" – corrió hacia su pecera y todos los peces estaban boca arriba – "Diablos!" – molesta se dirigió al sillón

\- "Que paso con ellos?" – espero una respuesta pero no la obtuvo – "No te piensas levantar, ¿por qué murieron todos mis peces?" – sin respuesta – " Levántate! Levántate ahora mismo Shizuru" – la destapo y la levanto dejándola sentada sobre el sillón – "¿Qué paso? Dime, ¿murieron o los mataste? Te dije que al menos les dieras de comer ¿¡Ni siquiera eso hiciste?!" – decía molesta a todo pulmón

\- "¿darles de comer?" – respondió sin ganas - "Casi muero"- le contesto sin mirarle a los ojos

\- "Ni siquiera pido que les prepares de comer solo era agitar una cuchara Shizuru si quiera eso sabes hacer"

\- "Donde esta?"

\- "Donde esta qué?"

\- "El medicamento para el corazón que trajiste, había otras medicinas"

\- "Ni siquiera lo tomabas, por eso traje otras"

\- "Acaso intentas matarme" – le miro directo a los ojos furiosa

\- "Quien está matando a quien, mataste a mis bebes! "

Se levantó furiosa de su lugar en el sillón y se enfrentó a una Natsuki que también se encontraba furiosa.

\- "Dije que casi muero"

\- "Cuantas veces te lo eh dicho Shizuru tú no tienes un problema cardiaco lo que tienes es una enfermedad mental, entiendes"

\- "Y qué hay de ti, porque te enfadas por la muerte de unos simples peces"

\- "¿Simples peces? Está bien quizá debería de destruir algo tuyo" - abrió un cajón que se encontraba a un lado saco unas tijeras y confusa Shizuru solo le miro retirarse por el pasillo cuando volvió regreso con un cajo que tiro al suelo y de ahí saco lo que parecía el vestido de un perro y shizuru en este punto empezó a gritarle.

\- "No toques las cosas de Dhuran" – le grito con lágrimas en los ojos Natsuki solo rio – "Si le haces algo te matare" – Natsuki volvió a burlarse y desgarro con las tijeras el vestido

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH TU DE VERDAD ME PONES AAAH!"- se dirigió a la cocina ante la cara consternada de Natsuki y tomo un cuchillo muy grande pero no era lo que quería tomo el siguiente pero este era más pequeño, Natsuki la miraba cada vez más confundida hasta que vio como tomaba un termómetro de pavo y reía ante la punta afilada

\- "OOOOOH SHIZURU SE RAZONABLE Y CALMEMONOS" – ahora era ella la que trataba de negociar

\- "Que seamos razonables" – le miro con burla – "Estoy siendo razonable!" – y perforo con el termómetro las bocinas que se encontraban en la sala

\- "AAAAAAAAAAAAH SABES CUANTAS HAY DE ESAS SON EDICION LIMITADA UNA MALDITA EDICION LIMITADA ESPECIAL"- gritaba y pateaba el suelo

\- "EDICIÓN LIMITADA MI TRASERO"- y continuo desgarrando las bocinas

\- "ERES UNA MALVADA BRUJA"- con tijeras en mano se dirigió hacia la cocina y tomo la bolsa que se encontraba en la silla

\- "Cálmate, aun no termino de pagarla, Por favor Natsuki es la única que tengo" – intento negociarle pero Natsuki la corto por la mitad y la tiro y pateo.

\- "Como está tu corazón ahora? Esposa idiota"- le miro con cara de psicópata

\- "Cada que me dices idiota me pone tan …" – y tomo el xbox con todo y cables – "Destruire todas tus partidas guardadas"

\- "No shizuru solo quita el disco duro no es necesario que sea la consola " –trataba de calmarla lo mejor que podía

\- "SOY IDIOTA YO NO SE DE ESO" – y tiro el Xbox por la ventana

Ambas estaban furiosas y empezaron a tirarse de todo, el juego de té de shizuru, la colección de discos de natsuki los platos, los vasos, la guitarra eléctrica que hay se encontraba y cuando ya no hubo que tomar a su alcance natsuki tomo el celular de su bolsa y se lo lanzo a shizuru esta fue rápida y lo esquivo golpeando la pared donde se encontraba su foto de bodas. Ambas solo vieron como este caía y partía en pedazos.

-6 AÑOS DESPUÉS -

En un edificio donde se celebran los festejos de bodas, podemos ver a una chica de cabellera cobalto con traje de sastre lucia nerviosa.

-"No estés nerviosa lo harás bien"

-"Por qué estaré tan nerviosa" – y la plataforma donde se encontraba empezó a ascender

-"Suerte"- Grito el chico

-"Gracias" – y desapareció de su vista, pronto se hallaba en la parte superior todos los ahí presentes empezaban a hablar.

Mientras tanto unas chicas no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban nerviosas

-"Por qué no está aquí, es casi la hora"

-"No tarda, ya viene en camino"

-"Enserio"

-"Oh ya llego"– una chica castaña salía del elevador venía muy agitada por correr – "Shizuru por que llegas tan tarde"

-"No podía encontrar estacionamiento"

-"Démonos prisa"

-"Toca bien hoy, De acuerdo"

\- "Por qué me obliga a hacer esto cuando es su segunda vez ni siquiera la primera" - ambas chicas se la llevaron corriendo por el pasillo hacia el salón

La morena se encontraba tomando un vaso de wisky para quitarse los nervios y tomo el micrófono

-"Hola mi nombre es Natsuki Kruger y hoy voy a cantar para la pareja" – en ese momento entraban unas chicas venían sin la castaña pero al escuchar su nombre ambas se miraron – "Estoy un poco nerviosa ella es mi mejor amiga y era mi compañera de habitación cuando estudiamos en el extranjero ¡Felicidades por tu boda yoko!" - detrás de ella había un hermoso piano blanco en donde una castaña acababa de aterrizar y alistaba su ropa para poder tocar más libre el piano -"Es significativo un amigo de la pareja canten juntos para desearles buena suerte, porque es una suerte que Yoko se case" - En ese momento la castaña miro a la chica en el micrófono era ella .. La morena que le había dejado años atrás - "Creo que tiene buen gusto así que cantare para la "Novia" " -

\- "Que vamos a hacer con shizuru" - Decía una de las chicas desde atrás

\- "Es irónico que una pareja divorciada cante para una pareja que acaba de casarse" - decía la otra mientras ponía su mano en su barbilla y ambas se quedaron solo viendo desde lo lejos a su amiga -

\- " Podría por favor tocar .." - Cuando volteo solo vio una cabellera castaña - "¿Señorita? tiene vergüenza acaso"

Lo único que atino a hacer en ese momento la castaña fue cubrirse la cara con su cabello y se irguió en su asiento, la chica morena estaba un poco confundida pero cuando esta acomodo su cabello ambas se quedaron estáticas viendo se fijamente un dejo de odio se asomó por los ojos rubí de la castaña ambas se miraban con odio de nuevo y minutos después por sus amigas ellas tocaban.


End file.
